Blah Blah Blah
by orenjii-smile
Summary: KAITAKA: there is truth in every lie.


{ **blah blah blah**  
by: orenjiismile

hasn't your mother ever taught you:  
" never say never. " ? }

- - -

- - - - -  
_Never_  
- - - - -

"I love you." Kai says (almost whispers), crimson eyes focused intensely on the other boy as the ends of his lips curve into (an eerly) smirk – oddly complimenting the (eery) ivory of his skin.

"I love you too." Tyson replies without hesitence, dark eyes twinkling, lips twitching in a knowing grin as long fingers reach (almost desperately) out for the other boy.

Kai threads his pale (pale) fingers in Tyson's dark (dark) blue hair, trails his fingers down a tanned cheek to the corners of pink lips; a stark contrast of dark and light.

"C'mere." Kai whispers, tilting Tyson's face upwards.

There's a small gasp before Kai presses his lips against Tyson's.

"Let me love all of you." Kai insists, tugging at the zipper of Tyson's jacket.

Tyson, of course, (eagerly) accepts.

- - -  
_Say_  
- - -

"I hate this movie." Tyson scowls and smacks (or at least tries to) Kai on the head with a pillow. "Why'd you choose such a stupid movie?"

"Because I like this movie." Kai responds cooly, easily dodging Takao's hit. He's silent for a little longer before a coy grin spreads across his face. "But if you don't like it, I know something more interesting we can do."

"Show me."

Kai smirks, features darkening (an odd sight on such light _light_ skin) and shoves Tyson roughly into the couch.

"Gladly." His voice is low and husky and tickles the shell of Tyson's ear.

Tyson shivers (with delight).

- -  
_I_  
- -

"Six months now?" Max winks playfully and nudges Tyson. "You look so damn happy you sap, it almost makes me wish I were in love with Kai."

Tyson laughs.

Really laughs, dips his head back in amusement and pride and _happiness_. "Oh shut up you asshole."

"You really love him, don't you?"

"Yeah...I suppose I do."

And that was that.

- - - -  
_Love_  
- - - -

The damned phone is so sweaty in his palms.

"Where are you Kai?" Tyson whispers softly, one finger twisting nervously around the cord.

"Somewhere." Kai responds, annoyed.

"But it's late...you should come back."

"God Tyson, I'm just out okay? Stop being so clingy, what are you, my mother or something?"

Ouch.

Tyson frowns, bites his lips, and feels the iciness of Kai's tone seep into the very core of his body.

"Oh, I'm sorry…it's just…well, come back soon okay?"

"Yeah, whatever."

The dial tone is surprisingly loud today.

He spends the entire night (_shivering_) waiting for Kai to come back.

(And no amount of blankets can keep him warm.)

- - -  
_You_  
- - -

"What is _this_?" Kai makes a disgusted face and pokes at the weird brown thing lying on his plate.

"I made it. It's chocolate mousse." Tyson grins proudly. "Go on, try it."

Kai is silent as he stares down his plate, the hopeful look on Tyson's face falters.

"What's wrong babe?"

"It looks like dog crap Tyson, I'm not eating it."

Tyson nibbles frantically on the prongs of his fork, "Come on…just one bite! I spent the entire afternoon trying to make it...try it…please? For me?"

"Hell no." Comes the harsh reply.

The glare being sent his way is enough to silence Tyson's pestering.

Without a word, he stands up with unecessary force (satisfied at the painfully loud screech the chair makes as it protests against the tiled floor), grabs Kai's plate and storms into the kitchen.

"Oh, don't get all pissy on me Tyson." Kai's rolls his eyes. "It's just a cake."

The frostiness of Kai's voice continues to ring numbingly against his ear drums even as he turns the water on full blast and smashes the plate against the side of the sink.

Five hours of preperation, baking, screwing up, re-baking, and cleaning all down the drain. (He watches as everything gets sucked away and all that's left is an empty dark mass in the middle of the sink ... similar to the one in his heart.)

- - - -  
_When_  
- - - -

"What the hell are you doing?"

Tyson pretends not to hear the demanding tone in Kai's voice and continues to hum a tune he had picked up from Max.

"I'm cleaning _our_room." He turns and smiles at the scowling Kai.

The tall Russian is not amused. His posture against the doorway stiffens as he holds up two worn out socks. "I found these in the trash. They're my favourite pair."

"…Kai they're holey. Besides, you never even wear them anymore."

"You shouldn't touch my stuff without asking me."

Tyson raises a brow and sets the dirty cloth down. "Excuse me?"

"I said, you shouldn't touch my stuff without asking me for permission." Kai replies, a hand on his waist, the other gripping tightly on his socks.

Tyson sighs and sets the Windex down next to the cloth and marches over to Kai. "Don't you ever fucking talk to me like that ever again."

Kai leaves without another word.

Tyson spends the rest of the afternoon trying not to cry.

- - -  
_You  
_- - -

It's four in the morning when Tyson springs up from his bed and realizes something.

This has to stop.

No more.

It was then, in his large ratty tee and baggy sweatpants, he decided he would simply stop caring.

He was done.

Tyson Kinomiya was done.

(The moon glistened through the window and Tyson could finally see the light in the dark.)

- - - -  
_Don't_  
- - - -

There they were, side-by-side, practicing, eyes focused intently on their beyblades. Max stood on the sidelines cheering them on while Rei offered sparadic tips from time to time as Kenny and Dizzy monitered the battle.

But that was it.

Just a battle.

When the match was over Kai pulled Tyson aside and drew him into a tight hug.

("Tyson I-"

"It's okay."

"But..."

"Don't worry about it.)

But Tyson had stopped caring.

He lay in Kai's arms cold and unmoving.

Then Kai finally noticed.

- - - -  
_Mean_  
- - - -

"I'm sorry." Kai says (almost whispers), crimson eyes focused intensely on the other boy as the ends of his lips set into a firm tight line – the solemn air complimenting the ivory of his skin.

"Like I said, don't worry about it." Tyson replies without hesitence, dark eyes unblinking, lips twitching in a knowing grin as he pushes Kai's long (almost desperate) fingers away from himself.

Kai gathers Tyson into his arms, notices how dark his shirt is compared to Tyson's tears.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Tyson hisses, shoving Kai away. "I'm fine."

"Tyson..." Kai starts.

"I'm done Kai." Tyson says, before walking away.

(Kai, is unsure of how to accept this.)

- -  
_It_  
- -

_Never say I love you when you don't mean it._

_Never forget to cherish the one you love._

_Never wait till the last moment._

_Never wait till their eyes are brimming with betrayal._

_Never wait till reality slaps you in the face._

_Never wait till its too late._

**Never.**

- - -

Beyblade (c) Takao Aoki  
Comments are loved. TEEHEE.

**REVISED****: **March 28, 2010.  
HOLY SHITTTTTTT, this story sucks D:  
My writing style is SO different now.  
No amount of editting can save this.  
LOL. ;___;_  
_


End file.
